Downloadable Content
Downloadable content, DLC for short, is an optional feature which allows players to add extra content that is not initially available in the game. Some DLC are free of charge while others require money. This page will list DLC for games that aren't written on the wiki yet. To see more downloadable content, please visit the DLC category. Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Regardless of the platform, these additions are free of charge. Katen no Shiro Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the live action film, Katen no Shiro. Grants permission to use the protagonist of the film within the game. Mataemon-nobuambittendou.jpg|Mataemon Okabe Tenchijin Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the NHK Taiga drama, Tenchijin. Grants permission to use three characters from the drama within the game. Kanetoyo-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kanetoyo Higuchi, Kanetsugu's biological father Naoie-nobuambittendou.jpg|Naoie Yagashiwa, Yoshiaki's general Michitada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Michitada Narisawa, resourceful warrior Miyagi Prefecture Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the Miyagi Prefecture to celebrate the Date clan. Grants permission to use three characters from the area's history within the game. Kita-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kita Katakura, Kojuro's older sister and Masamune's wet nurse Mototoki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Mototoki Kabaya, expert marksmen for the Date Motomune-nobuambittendou.jpg|Motomune Watari, one of Masamune's trusted vassals Yuru Character Tie-up Collaboration campaign with several mascot characters (ゆるキャラ), such as Hikonyan and Kanetan, found throughout Japan for various historical landmarks. This particular tie-in was made for their 2009 event in Hikone. Grants permission to use six characters among the cast with alternate face portraits. Yuruchara-nobuambittendou.jpg|Six playable Yuruchara on top; the others are alternate face portraits Fukushima Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Young Entrepreneurs Group of Fukushima. Grants permission to use three historical figures from the area. Neko-nobuambittendou.jpg|Neko Iizaka, Masamune's concubine Toshimitsu-nobuambittendou.jpg|Toshimitsu Anazawa, one of Masamune's retainers Unshou-nobuambittendou.jpg|Unshou Ketsuzan, head priest of Honjo clan's bodaiji Miki City Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Miki, Hyogo Prefecture in ode to their Himeji Castle festivities. Grants permission to use three generals who bravely fought around the castle. Tadashige-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tadashige Nakamura, agreed to have his daughter become Hideyoshi's hostage only to refuse their promised peace talks. Gorou-nobuambittendou.jpg|Gorou Kume, general who tried to take Hideyoshi's main camp during the Miki Conflict Yorisada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Yorisada Kanki, part of Hideyoshi's vanguard until his death in battle Kitaomi Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Machizukuri Kitaomi and The Maibara City Society of Commerce & Industry. Grants permission to use three generals from the Azai clan. Hidemura-nobuambittendou.jpg|Hidemura Hori, fought for Nagamasa but defects to the Oda early during their conflicts Kiyosada-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kiyosada Amenomori, barely mentioned Azai retainer said to be one of the Three Ame Generals of the Red Sea Ujitane-nobuambittendou.jpg|Ujitane Anyoujo, said to have introduced Oichi to Nagamasa Nobunaga no Yabou: Tendou Power Up Kit All of the DLC for the original title returns with the three following additions. They are also free of charge. Rekidama Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the magazine publication, Rekidama. Grants permission to use three generals who served Mitsunari. Sakon-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kiyooki Shima Nobuyo-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobuyo Obata, refused to reveal Mitsunari's whereabouts during his lord's retreat Kyoreki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Kyoreki Yamada, said to have authored Oan Monogatari Saika Shu Tie-up Collaboration campaign with Wakayama City's Magoichi Saika and Saika shu festival. Grants permission to use three generals who supported the Saika shu within the game. Masanaga-nobuambittendou.jpg|Masanaga Matoba, master of ambushes feared under the name "Kohibari" Yoshimasa-nobuambittendou.jpg|Yoshimasa Satake, fought in numerous battles against the Oda Shigemasa-nobuambittendou.jpg|Shigemasa Oku, rumored to have taught marksmanship for the Asano clan Neoroma & Musou Tie-up Collaboration campaign with the radio program, Neoroma & Musou. Grants permission to use two original characters modeled after the radio personalities within the game. Onosaka-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tatsutora Onosaka Takemoto-nobuambittendou.jpg|Porto Takemoto Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence 30th Anniversary Set Free set of 30 select character portraits from Rise to Power (Tenka Sousei) to Tendou. Background music from Zengokuhen ~ Tendou. One added scenario to match with these DLC characters called "Tenka San-ju Shou". Nobunaga Oda 2.jpg|Iron Triangle Nobunaga Oda Yukimura-nobuambittendou.jpg|Tendou Yukimura Sanada Masamune-nobuambitirontriangle.jpg|Iron Triangle Masamune Date Famitsu Tie-up Those who purchase the December 26th issue of Famitsu will receive a serial code to unlock Serada Motonobu and Tsuruhime. Serada (NAS DLC).jpg|Serada Motonobu Tsuruhime (NAS DLC).jpg|Tsuruhime Dengeki PlayStation Tie-up Those who purchase the 556th volume of Dengeki will receive a serial code to unlock Chiyome Mochizuki and Teru Kushihashi. Chiyome Mochizuki (NAS DLC).jpg|Chiyome Mochizuki Teru Kushihashi (NAS DLC).jpg|Teru Kushihashi LEED Publishing Tie-up Those who purchase the December 26th issue of Comic Ran Twins's Sengoku Bushou Retsuden will receive a serial code to unlock three different characters from separate tales. Kujaku (NAS DLC).jpg|Kujaku from Kujaku-Oh ~Sengoku Tensei~ Bokuden Tsukahara (NAS DLC).jpg|Bokuden Tsukahara from Makengou Gageki Shiro (NAS DLC).jpg|Shiro Togeten from Sekigahara Downloadable Scenarios 1 Three different historical scenarios. Available for the PS3 and PC editions. #Tenka Fubu - stage for unification. Nobunaga has a head start over other daimyou. #Mount Tenoh - showdown between Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide after Nobunaga's death. #Nagashino - Katsuyori inherits his father's responsibilities and tries to conquer the deadly rifles of the Oda. Tenka Fubu and Mount Tenoh are free additions for first editions of the PS3 version. Tenka Fubu and Nagashino are free for first buyers of the PC port. ;Price :300 yen each Downloadable Scenarios 2 Two different historical scenarios. Available for all ports. #Itsukushima - Motonari and his sons stake the future of their families in an-all-or-nothing confrontation with the Ōuchi clan, the giants of the west. #Tedorigawa - Kenshin makes his move for the capital and Nobunaga intercepts. ;Price :Free Nobuambitsouzou-dlc02-itsukushima.jpg|Battle of Itsukushima Nobuambitsouzou-dlc02-tedorigawa.jpg|Battle of Tedorigawa Nobunaga no Yabou Day set Celebrate March 30, thirty-one years of Nobunaga's Ambition, with four bonuses: #''Samurai Warriors 4'' portraits for Yoshimoto Imagawa, Nobunaga Oda, Masamune Date, Yukimura Sanada, Nobuyuki Sanada, Motonari Mōri, Ujiyasu Hōjō, Shingen Takeda, Kenshin Uesugi (named Kagetora Nagao) and Ieyasu Tokugawa (named Motoyasu Matsudaira) #Previous series's portraits for Yoshimoto Imagawa, Kojuro Katakura, Kiyomasa Katō, Yoshishige Satake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Yoshihisa Shimazu, Shōun Takahashi, Katsuyori Takeda, Hanzō Hattori and Yoshiaki Mogami #Ten new faces for original characters #Thirty different songs from previous titles (from Zengokuban to Tendou) ;Price :Free Nobuambitsouzou-march30dlc-sengokumusou.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 sample Joun Takahashi (NAT).png|Shōun Takahashi Nobuambitsouzou-march30dlc-orichara.png|Original character portraits Downloadable Scenarios 3 Two different historical scenarios. Available for all ports. #Shingen makes way for the capital. #Masamune aims to conquer the land. ;Price :Free (until June 30th); 300 yen after deadline Nobuambitsouzou-dlc03-shingenjoraku.jpg|Shingen Rides to the Capital Nobuambitsouzou-dlc03-dokuganryutatsu.jpg|The One Eye Dragon Rises Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence with Power Up Kit First Print Package Bonus Buy any packaged edition of the game new to receive a new scenario based on port. :PS3/PS4 - Profitable Alliance (1562) :Windows - God of War Descends (1548) Steam users have to agree to the Steam Subscriber Agreement before making their purchase if they wish to have the PC scenario available for their account. Famitsu Collaboration Purchase the [http://www.famitsu.com/news/201412/09067486.html December 25, 2014 Weekly Famitsu issue] to receive two Saihai no Yukue inspired characters. Okatsu-nobuambitsouzoupk.jpg|Okatsu no Kata Tama-nobuambitsouzoupk.jpg|Tama Sengoku Tie-in Nineteen Sengoku character portraits for use in-game and for events. Details about their character stats and so forth is scheduled to appear in the December 22 issue of Young Magazine. Characters include: Gonbei Sengoku, Nobunaga Oda, Shingen Takeda, Masakage Yamagata, Nobuharu Baba, Hideyoshi Hashiba, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Mitsunari Ishida, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Kenshin Uesugi, Kennyo Honganji, Kanbei Kuroda, Hanbei Takenaka, Mitsuhide Akechi, Katsuie Shibata, Motochika Chōsokabe, Shigehide Suzuki, Oichi ;Price :Free Sengoku-nobuambitsouzoupk-01.jpg|Sengoku Gonbei and Hideyoshi Sengoku-nobuambitsouzoupk-02.jpg|Sengoku Nobunaga and Mitsuhide Sengoku Tie-in 2 Includes a character portrait for Katsuyori Takeda as well as new ones for Gonbei and Katsuie. ;Price :Free Gonbei Sengoku Collaboration (NASPK).png|Sengoku Gonbei Katsuyori Takeda Collaboration (NASPK).png|Sengoku Katsuyori Katsuie Shibata Collaboration 2 (NASPK).png|Sengoku Katsuie Drifters Tie-in Drifters Toyohisa Shimazu and Nobunaga Oda can appear as characters. ;Price :Free Toyohisa Shimazu Collaboration (NASPK).jpg|Drifters Toyohisa Shimazu Nobunaga Oda Collaboration 2 (NASPK).jpg|Drifters Nobunaga Oda Yoichi Collaboration (NASPK).jpg|Drifters Nasu no Yoichi Additional Characters Chiyo Yamauchi and Ichigen Asakura are included as characters in the officer database. ;Price :Free Chiyo Yamauchi (NASPK).jpg|Chiyo Yamauchi Ichigen Asakura (NASPK).jpg|Ichigen Asakura Nobunaga's Ambition Day Set Includes the following subjects: *Nobunaga Oda (Prime) portrait *Nobunaga Oda portrait drawn by Nobuyuki Hori as part of a collaboration with Comic Ran *Addition of the Amago clan for the "Birth of Nobunaga" scenario. 11 new face portraits can be seen within it. *Event battles "Battle of Nagashino" and "Battle of Yamazaki" *Expands control range over territory. Possible to perform over 300 orders at once. *New NPC creation feature ;Price :Free Nobunaga-nobuambitday.jpg|Nobunaga Oda (Prime) Nobunaga-horicollaboration.png|Nobunaga Nobuyuki Hori portrait Nobuambitsouzoupk-amago-nobuambitday.jpg|New Amago clan portrait screenshot Nobuambitsouzoupk-nagashino-nobuambitday.jpg|Battle of Nagashino screenshot Nobuambitsouzoupk-yamazaki-nobuambitday.jpg|Battle of Yamazaki screenshot Drifters Tie-in 2 Drifters The Black King, Toshizō Hijikata, Joan of Arc and Seimei Abe can appear as characters. ;Price :Free Black King Collaboration (NASPK).jpg|Black King Toshizo Hijikata Collaboration (NASPK).jpg|Drifters Toshizō Hijikata Joan of Arc Collaboration (NASPK).jpg|Drifters Joan of Arc Seimei Abe Collaboration (NASPK).jpg|Drifters Seimei Abe Music Sets Two sets of music: The 30 Year Compilation Set and the Nobunaga's Ambition Day special set from 2014. ;Price :Free Sangokushi 12 This section refers to character cards that were added into the game's Online VS Mode after the game's official release. They are free of charge. Card Set 01 Titled "Cao Cao Versus the Great Lu Bu". Includes 13 character cards to fit the set's theme. Guojia-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Jia Haomeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Hao Meng Weixu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wei Xu Xuchu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Chu Houcheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Hou Cheng Simalang-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Lang Songxian-online-rotk12.jpg|Song Xian Caoren-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Ren Caoxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Xing Zangba-online-rotk12.jpg|Zang Ba Caobao-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Bao Zhangliao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liao Chengong-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Gong Card Set 02 Titled "Cao Cao Facing Yuan Shao at Guandu". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Yuanxi-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuan Xi Yuanshang-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuan Shang Yuantan-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuan Tan Guoto-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Tu Xuyou-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu You Gaogan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Gan Gaolan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Lan Chunyuqiong-online-rotk12.jpg|Chunyu Qiong Jiangyiqu-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Yiqu Xuhuang-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Huang Zhenshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhenshi Xinpi-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Pi Xinping-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Ping Jushou-online-rotk12.jpg|Ju Shou Zhanghe-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang He Chengyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yu Pangji-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Ji Manchong-online-rotk12.jpg|Man Chong Luweihuang-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Weihuang Card Set 03 Titled "Sun Ce Unifying Eastern Wu". Includes 16 character cards to fit the set's theme. Jiahua-online-rotk12.jpg|Jia Hua Xugong-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Gong Yufan-online-rotk12.jpg|Yu Fan Zhoutai-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Tai Zhouyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Yu Jiangqin-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Qin Sunjiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Jiao Sunce-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Ce Sunyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Yu Zhanghong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Hong Zhangzhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Zhao Chenheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Heng Chenwu-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Wu Lufan-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Fan Xiaoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiaoqiao Daoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Daqiao Card Set 04 Titled "4Gamer Special Campaign: The Two Great Assassinations of the Three Kingdoms Era". Includes 14 character cards to fit the set's theme. The four collaboration character cards are Fan Qiang, Zhang Da, Gui Lan, and Dai Yuan. Xiahoushi-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahoushi Guanxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Xing Guilan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gui Lan Xushi-online-rotk12.jpg|Xushi Sunhuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Huan Sunquan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Quan Sunshao-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Shao Sunyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Yi Daiyuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Dai Yuan Zhangshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhangshi Zhangda-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Da Zhangbao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Bao Fanqiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Fan Qiang Liufu-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Fu Card Set 05 Titled "Ma Teng, The Conqueror of Xiliang". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Yanpu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Pu Houxuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Hou Xuan Chenggongying-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Gongying Zhangwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Wei Zhangheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Heng Chengyin-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yin Mawan-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Wan Maxiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Xiu Madai-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Dai Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao Matie-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Tie Mateng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Teng Pangde-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang De Yangang-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Ang Yangqiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Qiu Yangsong-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Song Yangren-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Ren Yangbo-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Bo Liangxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Liang Xing Card Set 06 Titled "Liu Bei Dependent on Liu Biao and Enters Xinye". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahou Dun, Cao Ren, and Cheng Yu have been added again for the set. Wangwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Wei Kuaiyue-online-rotk12.jpg|Kuai Yue Kuailong-online-rotk12.jpg|Kuai Liang Huojin-online-rotk12.jpg|Huo Jun Hansong-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Song Caihe-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai He Caishi-online-rotk12.jpg|Caishi Caizhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai Zhong Caimao-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai Mao Xianglang-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiang Lang Xushu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Shu Sufei-online-rotk12.jpg|Su Fei Zhangyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Yun Maliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Liang Panjun-online-rotk12.jpg|Pan Jun Fuxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Fu Xun Wenping-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Pin Liyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Li Yan Liuqi-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Qi Liucong-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Cong Liupan-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Pan Liufeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Feng Xiahoudun-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Dun Caoren-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Ren Chengyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yu Card Set 07 Titled "Battle of Red Cliffs". Includes 20 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhou Yu and Cao Cao have been added again for the set. Xiahouen-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou En Kanze-online-rotk12.jpg|Kan Ze Ganning-online-rotk12.jpg|Gan Ning Yanjun-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Jun Yueying-online-rotk12.jpg|Huang Yueying Guyong-online-rotk12.jpg|Gu Yong Jianggan-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Gan Zhugejin-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Jin Zhugejun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Jun Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Xuezong-online-rotk12.jpg|Xue Zong Pangtong-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Tong Buzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Bu Zhi Luji-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Ji Lingtong-online-rotk12.jpg|Ling Tong Lukang-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Kuang Luxiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Xiang Lusu-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Su Caocao-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Cao Zhouyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Yu Card Set 08 Titled "Liu Bei's Conflict with Sun Wu and Jingzhou". Includes 16 character cards to fit the set's theme. Liu Bei and Zhao Yun have been added again for the set. Hanxuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Xuan Weiyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Wei Yan Niujin-online-rotk12.jpg|Niu Jin Gongzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Gong Zhi Jinxuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Jin Xuan Xingdaorong-online-rotk12.jpg|Xing Daorong Huangzhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Huang Zhong Xusheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Sheng Zhaofan-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Fan Chenying-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Ying Chenjiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Jiao Dingfeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ding Feng Baolong-online-rotk12.jpg|Bao Long Liuxian-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Xian Liudu-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Du Fanshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Fanshi Liubei-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Bei Zhaoyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Yun Card Set 09 Titled "Liu Bei's Stay in Shu and Proclamation as King of Hanzhong". Includes 18 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhang Fei and Pang Tong have been added again for the set. Wanglei-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Lei Yanyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Yan Wuyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Wu Yi Gaopei-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Pei Gaolan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Lan Qinmi-online-rotk12.jpg|Qin Mi Zhangsong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Song Zhangren-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Ren Dengxian-online-rotk12.jpg|Deng Xian Fazheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Fa Zheng Yanghuai-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Huai Yangxiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Xiu Leitong-online-rotk12.jpg|Lei Tong Liugai-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Gui Liuxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Xun Liuzhang-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Zhang Liuba-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Ba Lingbao-online-rotk12.jpg|Leng Bao Zhangfei-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Fei Pangtong-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Tong Card Set 010 Titled "Lu Meng's Strategy to Topple Guan Yu". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Guan Yu, Guan Ping, and Zhou Cang have been added again for the set. Wangfu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Fu Wenhui-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Hui Huangquan-online-rotk12.jpg|Huang Quan Shamoke-online-rotk12.jpg|Shamoke Zhuran-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhu Ran Jiangji-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Ji Shenyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Shen Yi Shendan-online-rotk12.jpg|Shen Dan Tanxiong-online-rotk12.jpg|Tan Xiong Zhaolei-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Lei Panzhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Pan Zhang Fengxi-online-rotk12.jpg|Feng Xi Fushiren-online-rotk12.jpg|Fu Shiren Mengda-online-rotk12.jpg|Meng Da Liyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Li Yi Luxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Xun Ludai-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Dai Lumeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Meng Guanyinping-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Yinping Guanyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Yu Guanping-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Ping Zhoucang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Cang Card Set 011 Titled "Three Emperors: The Land Thrice Divided". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Jia Xu and Sun Quan have been added again for the set. Guoshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Guoshi Xiahouwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Wei Xiahouhe-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou He Xiahouhui-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Hui Xiahouxuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Xuan Xiahoushang-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Shang Xiahoude-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou De Xiahoumao-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Mao Zhugeke-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Ke Caozhang-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Zhang Caozhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Zhi Caojie-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Jie Caopi-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Pi Sunshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sunshi Sundeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Deng Liuchen-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Chen Liushan-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Shan Jiaxu-online-rotk12.jpg|Jia Xu Sunquan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Quan Card Set 012 Titled "Barbarian King: Havoc in Yunan". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun, and Ma Dai have been added again for the set. Ahuinan-online-rotk12.jpg|Ahuinan Wangkang-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Kang Ehuan-online-rotk12.jpg|E Huan Guansuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Suo Jinhuansanjie-online-rotk12.jpg|Jinhuan Sanjie Gaoding-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Ding Wutugu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wutugu Zhurong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhurong Zhubao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhu Bao Dailaidongzhu-online-rotk12.jpg|Dailai Dongzhu Kingduosi-online-rotk12.jpg|King Duosi Dongtuna-online-rotk12.jpg|Dongtuna Mangyachang-online-rotk12.jpg|Mangyachang Kingmulu-online-rotk12.jpg|King Mulu Menghuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Meng Huo Mengyou-online-rotk12.jpg|Meng You Yongkai-online-rotk12.jpg|Yong Kai Yangfengnanman-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Feng Lukai-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Kai Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Zhaoyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Yun Madai-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Dai Card Set 013 Titled "Cao Wei: Tearing Through Shiting, Pummeling Shu at Chencang". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xu Sheng and Zhang He have been added again for the set. Wangping-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Ping Jiakui-online-rotk12.jpg|Jia Kui Haozhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Hao Zhao Zhoufang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Fang Zhuhuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhu Huan Zhuju-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhu Ju Xiangchong-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiang Chong Xumiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Miao Quancong-online-rotk12.jpg|Quan Cong Caoxiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Xiu Dailing-online-rotk12.jpg|Dai Ling Dengzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Deng Zhi Mazun-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Zun Masu-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Su Feiyao-online-rotk12.jpg|Fei Yao Sunluyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Luyu Sunluban-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Luban Xusheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Sheng Zhanghe-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang He Card Set 014 Titled "Zhuge Liang Clashes Wits with Sima Yi at Wuzhang Plains". Includes 16 character cards to fit the set's theme. Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang, and Wei Yan have been added again for the set. Yinmo-online-rotk12.jpg|Yin Mo Wangshuang-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Shuang Guoyouzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Youzhi Hande-online-rotk12.jpg|Han De Gaoxiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Xiang Wuban-online-rotk12.jpg|Wu Ban Simayi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Yi Simafu-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Fu Qinlang-online-rotk12.jpg|Qin Lang Caorui-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Rui Caozhen-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Zhen Sunli-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Li Zhangni-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Ni Zhangchunhua-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Chunhua Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Weiyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Wei Yan Card Set 015 Titled "Sima Family Rises in the Wei Dynasty". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Lu Bu and Zhang Jue have been added again for the set. Wangyuanji-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Yuanji Wangsu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Su Wangchang-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Chang Heyan-online-rotk12.jpg|He Yan Jiachong-online-rotk12.jpg|Jia Chong Guanqiujian-online-rotk12.jpg|Guanqiu Jian Gaorou-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Rou Gongsunyuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gongsun Yuan Simashi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Shi Simazhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Zhao Zhugedan-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Dan Xinxianying-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Xianying Beiyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Bei Yan Wenyang-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Yang Wenqin-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Qin Yangzuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Zuo Lunzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Lun Zhi Lubu-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Bu Zhangjue-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Jue Card Set 016 Titled "Jiang Wei Inherits Zhuge Liang's Will in Suppressing the North". Includes 11 character cards to fit the set's theme. Lu Meng and Cao Pi have been added again for the set. Yinshang-online-rotk12.jpg|Yin Shang Guohuai-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Huai Xiahouba-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Ba Jiangwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Wei Jiangwan-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Wan Zhangyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Yi Chentai-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Tai Feiyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Fei Yi Fuqian-online-rotk12.jpg|Fu Qian Yangyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Yi Liangxu-online-rotk12.jpg|Liang Xu Lumeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Meng Caopi-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Pi Card Set 017 Titled "The Fall of Shu and Wu, Jin's Unification". Includes 13 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xin Xianying and Lu Xun have been added again for the set. Yanghu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Hu Lukang2-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Kang Dengai-online-rotk12.jpg|Deng Ai Simayan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Yan Qiaozhou-online-rotk12.jpg|Qiao Zhou Weiguan-online-rotk12.jpg|Wei Guan Zhouzhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Zhi Wangjun-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Jun Zhonghui-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhong Hui Zhangwen-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Wen Zhangti-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Ti Duyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Du Yu Huoyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Huo Yi Xinxianying-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Xianying Luxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Xun Card Set 018 Titled "Just Before the Power Up Kit Character Campaign". The theme of this set is an assorted set of characters whom have previously not appeared in the online mode. Includes 18 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahou Yuan, Sun Ce, and Ma Chao have been added again for the set. Yanrou-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Rou Wangyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Yi Xiahoulingnu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Lingnu Jinyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Jin Yi Jiaohong-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiao Hong Caochong-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Chong Chenshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Shi Dongyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Dong Yun Donghe-online-rotk12.jpg|Dong He Mazhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Zhong Feishi-online-rotk12.jpg|Fei Shi Pangyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Yi Yangfu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Fu Lihui-online-rotk12.jpg|Li Hui Liuxun2-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Xun Xiahouyuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Yuan Sunce-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Ce Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao PlayStation Avatars 01 Two sets of character avatars in the PlayStation Store. *'Wei Set:' Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Xun Yu, Sima Yi, Cao Cao, Wang Yuanji, Zhenshi, Wang Yi, Xiahou Yuan, Xu Chu, Dian Wei, Pang De, Xu Huang, Cheng Yu *'Shu Set:' Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, Huang Zhong, Liu Bei, Xu Shu, Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, Pang Tong, Huang Yueying, Wei Yan, Liu Shan, Fa Zheng, Guan Yinping, Zhangshi ;Cost :50 yen each; 500 yen per set Caocao-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Cao Cao Zhangliao-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liao Wangyuanji-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Wang Yuanji Liubei-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Liu Bei Zhugeliang-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Zhaoyun-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Yun Home Console Set 01 Titled "Cao Cao Attacks Yuan Shu in Shiting". Includes 29 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahoudun-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Dun Xiahouyuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Yuan Caohong-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Hong Caoren-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Ren Dianwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Dian Wei Xunyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xun Yu Home Console Set 02 Titled "Liu Bei Harbors Ambition and Fights for the Land". Includes 16 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhaoyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Yun Guanping-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Ping Zhoucang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Cang Home Console Set 03 Titled "Great Figures of the Past China's Unification". Includes 24 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiangji-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiang Ji Yingzheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ying Zheng Yuji-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuji Home Console Set 04 Titled "Sun Ce Raises Warriors in Eastern Wu". Includes 24 character cards to fit the set's theme. Taishici-online-rotk12.jpg|Taishi Ci Zhouyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Yu Sunce-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Ce Zhoutai-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Tai Daoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Daqiao Xiaoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiaoqiao PlayStation Avatars 02 Six sets of character avatars in the PlayStation Store. *'Wu Set:' Gan Ning, Taishi Ci, Sun Quan, Sun Ce, Sun Shangxiang, Daqiao, Xiaoqiao, Huang Gai, Lu Meng, Zhou Tai, Zhang Zhao, Ling Tong, Lu Su *'Other Set:' Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo, Zhurong, Zhang Jue, He Jin, Diaochan, Yuan Shao, Hua Xiong, Yan Liang, Wen Chou, Meng Huo, Yuan Shu, Chen Gong, Li Ru, King Mulu, Heshi *'Strategists Set:' Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Xun Yu, Sima Yi, Cheng Yu, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Zhang Zhao, Lu Su, Lu Meng, Xu Shu, Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, Fa Zheng, Chen Gong, Li Ru *'Warlord Set:' Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Liu Bei, Liu Shan, Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shu, Yuan Shao, Meng Huo, Lu Bu, Zhang Jue, He Jin, Sima Yi *'Married Couples Set:' Zhuge Liang, Huang Yueying, Liu Shan, Zhangshi, Sun Ce, Daqiao, Zhou Yu, Xiaoqiao, Liu Bei, Sun Shangxiang, Lu Bu, Diaochan *'Women Set:' Zhenshi, Wang Yi, Wang Yuanji, Sun Shangxiang, Daqiao, Xiaoqiao, Huang Yueying, Zhangshi, Guan Yinping, Diaochan, Zhurong, Heshi ;Cost :50 yen each; can only purchase individually from Wu and Other sets :500 yen for Wu, Other, and Strategist sets (individual prices) :450 yen for Warlord, Married Couples (individual prices) :400 yen for Women set Sunquan-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Sun Quan Zhouyu-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Yu Daqiao-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Daqiao Xiaoqiao-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Xiaoqiao Lubu-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Lu Bu Diaochan-dlcavatar-rotk12.jpg|Diaochan Home Console Set 05 Titled "Hebei, Where Rivals Stand Their Ground". Includes 20 character cards to fit the set's theme. Wenchou-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Chou Yanliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Liang Tianfeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Tian Feng Shenpei-online-rotk12.jpg|Shen Pei Zhanghe-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang He Home Console Set 06 Titled "Cao Cao Versus the Great Lu Bu". Includes 19 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahoudun-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Dun Guojia-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Jia Zhangliao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liao Xuchu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Chu Chengong-online-rotk12.jpg|Chengong Home Console Set 07 Titled "Cao Cao Facing Yuan Shao at Guandu". Includes 27 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xuhuang-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Huang Jushou-online-rotk12.jpg|Ju Shou Chengyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yu Guoto-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Tu Manchong-online-rotk12.jpg|Man Chong Zhenshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhenshi Home Console Set 08 Titled "Famed Generals and Ministers Who Supported the Heroes of Yore". Includes 25 character cards to fit the set's theme. Yueyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Yue Yi Baiqi-online-rotk12.jpg|Bai Qi Hanfei-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Fei Hanxin-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Xin Zhangliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liang Yuefei-online-rotk12.jpg|Yue Fei Fanzeng-online-rotk12.png|Fan Zeng Guowei-online-rotk12.png|Guo Wei Hanfei-online-rotk12.png|Han Fei Huoquji-online-rotk12.png|Huo Qubing Juxin-online-rotk12.png|Ju Xin Limu-online-rotk12.png|Li Mu Linxiangru-online-rotk12.png|Lin Xiangru Lisi-online-rotk12.png|Li Si Lixin-online-rotk12.png|Li Xin Lubuwei-online-rotk12.png|Lu Buwei Mengtian-online-rotk12.png|Meng Tian Quyuan-online-rotk12.png|Qu Yuan Wangjian-online-rotk12.png|Wang Jian Xiangyan-online-rotk12.png|Xiang Yan Yingbu-online-rotk12.png|Ying Bu Zouji-online-rotk12.png|Zou Ji Home Console Set 09 Titled "Assassinations and Avengers of the Three Kingdoms Era". Includes 17 character cards to fit the set's theme. Sunquan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Quan Guanxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Xing Zhangbao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Bao Zhangshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhangshi Fanqiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Fan Qiang Zhangda-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Da Home Console Set 10 Titled "Ma Teng, The Conqueror of Xiliang". Includes 20 character cards to fit the set's theme. Mateng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Teng Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao Madai-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Dai Zhanglu-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Zhang Lu Pangde-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang De Home Console Set 11 Titled "Liu Bei Dependent on Liu Biao and Enters Xinye". Includes 23 character cards to fit the set's theme. Kuaiyue-online-rotk12.jpg|Kuai Yue Kuailong-online-rotk12.jpg|Kuai Liang Xushu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Shu Maliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Liang Caishi-online-rotk12.jpg|Caishi Caimao-online-rotk12.jpg|Cai Mao Home Console Set 12 Titled "Battle of Chibi". Includes 23 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Pangtong-online-rotk12.jpg|Pang Tong Lusu-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Su Sunshangxiang-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Shangxiang Ganning-online-rotk12.jpg|Gan Ning Lingtong-online-rotk12.jpg|Ling Tong Home Console Set 13 Titled "Liu Bei's Conflict with Sun Wu and Jingzhou". Includes 17 character cards to fit the set's theme. Weiyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Wei Yan Huangzhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Huang Zhong Xusheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Sheng Dingfeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ding Feng Fanshi-online-rotk12.jpg|Fanshi Home Console Set 14 Titled "Liu Bei's Stay in Shu and Proclamation as King of Hanzhong". Includes 14 character cards to fit the set's theme. Fazheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Fa Zheng Wuyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Wu Yi Zhangren-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Ren Yanyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Yan Zhangsong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Song Home Console Set 15 Titled "Lu Meng's Strategy to Topple Guan Yu". Includes 20 character cards to fit the set's theme. Lumeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Meng Luxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Xun Zhuran-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhu Ran Panzhong-online-rotk12.jpg|Pan Zhong Shamoke-online-rotk12.jpg|Shamoke Guanyinping-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Yinping Home Console Set 16 Titled "Three Emperors: The Land Thrice Divided". Includes 25 character cards to fit the set's theme. Caopi-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Pi Caozhang-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Zhang Caozhi-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Zhi Liushan-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Shan Liuchen-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Chen Sundeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Deng Home Console Set 17 Titled "Barbarian King: Havoc in Yunan". Includes 21 character cards to fit the set's theme. Menghuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Meng Huo Zhurong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhurong Kingduosi-online-rotk12.jpg|King Duosi Wutugu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wutugu Guansuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Suo Home Console Set 18 Titled "Cao Wei: Tearing Through Shiting, Pummeling Shu at Chencang". Includes 18 character cards to fit the set's theme. Wangping-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Ping Haozhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Hao Zhao Zhoufang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Fang Zhuhuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhu Huan Caoxiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Xiu Masu-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Su Home Console Set 19 Titled "Zhuge Liang Clashes Wits with Sima Yi at Wuzhang Plains". Includes 20 character cards to fit the set's theme. Simayi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Yi Caorui-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Rui Caozhen-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Zhen Zhangni-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Ni Zhangchunhua-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Chunhua Home Console Set 20 Titled "Sima Family Rises in the Wei Dynasty". Includes 29 character cards to fit the set's theme. Simashi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Shi Simazhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Zhao Wangyuanji-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Yuanji Xinxianying-online-rotk12.jpg|Xin Xianying Wenyang-online-rotk12.jpg|Wen Yang Home Console Set 21 Titled "Jiang Wei Inherits Zhuge Liang's Will in Suppressing the North". Includes 17 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahouba-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Ba Jiangwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Wei Jiangwan-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Wan Feiyi-online-rotk12.jpg|Fei Yi Guohuai-online-rotk12.jpg|Guo Huai Chentai-online-rotk12.jpg|Chen Tai Home Console Set 22 Titled "The Fall of Shu and Wu, Jin's Unification". Includes 17 character cards to fit the set's theme. Dengai-online-rotk12.jpg|Deng Ai Lukang2-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Kang Zhonghui-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhong Hui Yanghu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Hu Simayan-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Yan Duyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Du Yu Sangokushi 12 Power Up Kit Card Set 01 Titled "Power Up Kit Completion Celebration Campaign". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhaoyun-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Zhao Yun Sunshangxiang-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sun Shangxiang Zhuyi-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Zhu Yi Heqi-online-rotk12pk.jpg|He Qi Simawang-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sima Wang Wangji-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Wang Ji Caoshuang-online-rotk12pk.png|Cao Shuang Caoyu-online-rotk12pk.png|Cao Yu Cuilin-online-rotk12pk.png|Cui Lin Gaotanglong-online-rotk12pk.png|Gaotang Long Gutan-online-rotk12pk.png|Gu Tan Huaman-online-rotk12pk.png|Huaman Huanfan-online-rotk12pk.png|Huan Fan Huzhi-online-rotk12pk.png|Hu Zhi Huzun-online-rotk12pk.png|Hu Zun Qianzhao-online-rotk12pk.png|Qian Zhao Quanduan-online-rotk12pk.png|Quan Duan Wangdun-online-rotk12pk.png|Wang Dun Wangxiang-online-rotk12pk.png|Wang Xiang Wucan-online-rotk12pk.png|Wu Can Wuzhi-online-rotk12pk.png|Wu Zhi Yuelin-online-rotk12pk.png|Yue Chen Card Set 02 Titled "New Cards! Zhang Liao of the Tiger and Leopard Cavalry Versus Master of the Navy and Great Shield Gan Ning". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Zhangliao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liao Ganning-online-rotk12.jpg|Gan Ning Luju-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Lu Ju Liuzan-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Liu Zan Zhangcheng-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Zhang Cheng Chenbiao-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Chen Biao Card Set 03 Titled "Unification of China - Names of Great Figures who Remain in History". Revised versions of previous cards can also be obtained with this set. Includes 28 character cards. Xiangji-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiang Ji Liubang-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Liu Bang Yuji-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuji Yingzheng-online-rotk12.jpg|Ying Zheng Lushang-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Lu Shang Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao (powered up) Baoshuya-online-rotk12pk.png|Bao Shuya Guanzhong-online-rotk12pk.png|Guan Zhong Hanwu-online-rotk12pk.png|Han Wu Huangxie-online-rotk12pk.png|Huang Xie Jiping-online-rotk12pk.png|Ji Ping Kongqiu-online-rotk12pk.png|Kong Qiu Kungshupen-online-rotk12pk.png|Kungshu Pen Lianpo-online-rotk12pk.png|Lian Po Pangjuan-online-rotk12pk.png|Pang Juan Sunbin-online-rotk12pk.png|Sun Bin Suqin-online-rotk12pk.png|Su Qin Tianji-online-rotk12pk.png|Tian Ji Tianwen-online-rotk12pk.png|Tian Wen Tianyinqi-online-rotk12pk.png|Tian Yinqi Weiwuji-online-rotk12pk.png|Wei Wuji Weiying-online-rotk12pk.png|Wei Ying Xiongyi-online-rotk12pk.png|Xiong Yi Zhangyi-wei-online-rotk12pk.png|Zhang Yi Zhaosheng-online-rotk12pk.png|Zhao Sheng Zhaoyong-online-rotk12pk.png|Zhao Yong Card Set 04 Titled "Famed Generals and Ministers Who Supported the Heroes of Yore". Includes 22 character cards to fit the set's theme. Yuefei-online-rotk12.jpg|Yue Fei Hanxin-online-rotk12.jpg|Han Xin Zhangliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liang Baiqi-online-rotk12.jpg|Bai Qi Tiandan-online-rotk12.jpg|Tian Dan Xiaohe-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiao He Card Set 05 Titled "Southern King Meng Huo Returns! New Sect of the Nanman Tribe". Includes 25 character cards to fit the set's theme. Menghuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Meng Huo Zhurong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhurong Wutugu-online-rotk12.jpg|Wutugu Kingmulu-online-rotk12.jpg|King Mulu Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Jiangwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Jiang Wei Baosanniang-online-rotk12pk.png|Bao Sanniang Guoyi-online-rotk12pk.png|Guo Yi Huangchong-online-rotk12pk.png|Huang Chong Jiafan-online-rotk12pk.png|Jia Fan Luoxian-online-rotk12pk.png|Luo Xian Wanghun-online-rotk12pk.png|Wang Hun Wangjing-online-rotk12pk.png|Wang Jing Xizheng-online-rotk12pk.png|Xi Zheng Xuyi-online-rotk12pk.png|Xu Yi Zhugeqiao-online-rotk12pk.png|Zhuge Qiao Zhugeshang-online-rotk12pk.png|Zhuge Shang Zhugezhan-online-rotk12pk.png|Zhuge Zhan Zhushuo-online-rotk12pk.png|Zhu Shuo Card Set 06 Titled "Raid of the Foreign Tribes! Ethnic Groups in China". Includes 25 character cards to fit the set's theme. Huchuquan-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Huchuquan Panlin-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Panlin Yuetong-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Yuetong Liubei-online-rotk12.jpg|Liu Bei Guanyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Yu Zhangfei-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Fei Budugen-online-rotk12pk.png|Budugen Cheliji-online-rotk12pk.png|Cheliji Eheshaoge-online-rotk12pk.png|Ehe Shaoge Feizhan-online-rotk12pk.png|Fei Zhan Huangluan-online-rotk12pk.png|Huangluan Kingmidang-online-rotk12pk.png|King Midang Liubao-online-rotk12pk.png|Liu Bao Liuzhou-online-rotk12pk.png|Liu Zhou Louban-online-rotk12pk.png|Louban Qiangduan-online-rotk12pk.png|Qiangduan Qiuliju-online-rotk12pk.png|Qiuliju Sunguan-online-rotk12pk.png|Sun Guan Tuan-online-rotk12pk.png|Tu An Xini-online-rotk12pk.png|Xi Ni Zhonglimu-online-rotk12pk.png|Zhongli Mu Card Set 07 Titled "Chaos in Jiangdong! The Warlike Spirit of Heroes at the Wu-Yue Region". Includes 17 character cards to fit the set's theme. Luxun-online-rotk12.jpg|Lu Xun Sunliang-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sun Liang Sunchen-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sun Chen Sunhao-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sun Hao Sunce-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Ce Daoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Daqiao Guoshi-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Guo Shi Lushu-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Lu Shu Ouxing-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Ou Xing Songqian-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Song Qian Sunhe-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sun He Sunjun-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sun Jun Sunxiu-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sun Xiu Yusi-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Yu Si Zhouchao-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Zhou Chao Card Set 08 Titled "To A New Era! The Sima Family Who Brought the Emperors of Wei to Their Knees". Includes 16 character cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahouyuan-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiahou Yuan Simayi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Yi Caomao-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Cao Mao Caohuan-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Cao Huan Simayou-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Sima You Hufen-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Hu Fen Sangokushi Comic Collaboration 01 Collaboration with the Japanese comic, Shibachu-san, a comical story with Sima Yi as the protagonist. Select figures within the game can replace their portraits with their comic counterparts. Rotk12pk-shibachu-01.jpg Rotk12pk-shibachu-02.jpg Rotk12pk-shibachu-03.jpg Sangokushi Comic Collaboration 02 Collaboration with the Japanese comic, Ryuryouden, a fantasy story centering on an original character, Amachi Shiro, as the protagonist. Select figures from the comic can appear within the game. Rotk12pk-ryuryouden-01.jpg Rotk12pk-ryuryouden-02.jpg Rotk12pk-ryuryouden-03.jpg Sangokushi Comic Collaboration 03 Collaboration with the Japanese comic, Minna no Go, a story featuring Sun Quan as the protagonist. Select figures from the comic can appear within the game. Rotk12pk-minnanogo-01.jpg Rotk12pk-minnanogo-02.jpg Rotk12pk-minnanogo-03.jpg Sangokushi Comic Collaboration 04 Collaboration with the Japanese comic, Sangokushi, another retelling of Romance of the Three Kingdom. Select figures from the comic can appear within the game. Rotk12wpk-sangokushi-01.jpg Rotk12wpk-sangokushi-02.jpg Rotk12wpk-sangokushi-03.jpg Sangokushi 12 Taisenban Card Set 01 Titled "Wei and Other Warlords Set". Includes 6 cards featuring new artworks of previous characters. Dong Zhuo (ROTK12TH).jpg|Dong Zhuo Lu Bu (ROTK12TH).jpg|Lu Bu Diaochan (ROTK12TH).jpg|Diaochan Zhang Liao (ROTK12TH).jpg|Zhang Liao Wang Yuanji (ROTK12TH).jpg|Wang Yuanji Cao Cao (ROTK12TH).jpg|Cao Cao Card Set 02 Titled "Wu Set". Includes 5 cards featuring new artworks of previous characters. Zhou Yu (ROTK12TH).jpg|Zhou Yu Sun Shangxiang (ROTK12TH).jpg|Sun Shangxiang Lu Xun (ROTK12TH).jpg|Lu Xun Xiaoqiao (ROTK12TH).jpg|Xiaoqiao Daqiao (ROTK12TH).jpg|Daqiao Card Set 03 Titled "Tsuyoshi Nagano Heroes Set". Includes 6 character cards featuring artwork illustrated by Tsuyoshi Nagano. Ma Chao 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ma Chao Sun Shangxiang 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Shangxiang Sun Ce 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Ce Zhou Yu 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhou Yu Guan Yu 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Guan Yu Card Set 04 Titled "New Recruits Pack". Includes 20 character cards to fit the set's theme. Menghuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Meng Huo Zhurong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhurong Kingduosi-online-rotk12.jpg|King Duosi Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Zhangliao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Liao Ganning-online-rotk12.jpg|Gan Ning Card Set 05 Titled "Water Margin Set". Includes 6 character cards to fit the set's theme. Lin Chong (ROTK12TB).jpg|Lin Chong Yan Qing (ROTK12TB).jpg|Yan Qing Huyan Zhuo (ROTK12TB).jpg|Huyan Zhuo Wu Yong (ROTK12TB).jpg|Wu Yong Hua Rong (ROTK12TB).jpg|Hua Rong Li Kui (ROTK12TB).jpg|Li Kui Card Set 06 Titled "Aoki Okami to Shiroki Mejika". Includes 6 character cards to fit the set's theme. Genghis Khan (ROTK12TB).jpg|Genghis Khan Borte (ROTK12TB).jpg|Börte Kublai Khan (ROTK12TB).jpg|Kublai Khan Jamukha (ROTK12TB).jpg|Jamukha Yelu Chucai (ROTK12TB).jpg|Yelü Chucai Lachi (ROTK12TB).jpg|Lachi Card Set 07 Titled "Journey to the West". Includes 6 character cards to fit the set's theme. Sunwukong-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Sun Wukong Sanzang-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Sanzang Fashi Bullking-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Demon Buffalo King Princessironfan-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Loucharu Goldhorn-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Gold Horn Silverhorn-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Silver Horn Card Set 08 Titled "Fengshen Yanyi". Includes 6 character cards to fit the set's theme. Taigongwang-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Taigong Wang Nezha-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Nezha Yangjian-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Yang Jian Wenzhong-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Wen Zhong Daji-rotk12taisenban.jpg|Daji Kingzhou-rotk12taisenban.jpg|King Zhou Card Set 09 Titled "Jin Ping Mei". Includes 4 character cards to fit the set's theme. Ximen Qing (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ximen Qing Pan Jinlian (ROTK12TB).jpg|Pan Jinlian Li Pinger (ROTK12TB).jpg|Li Ping'er Pang Chunmei (ROTK12TB).jpg|Pang Chunmei Card Set 10 Titled "New Recruits Pack". Includes several cards from previous versions to fit the set's theme. Sunce-online-rotk12.jpg|Sun Ce Daoqiao-online-rotk12.jpg|Daqiao Yuetong-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Yuetong Kingmidang-online-rotk12pk.png|King Midang Yufuluo-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Yufuluo Huchuquan-online-rotk12pk.jpg|Huchuquan Card Set 11 Titled "Nobunaga's Ambition". Includes 6 character cards to fit the set's theme. Nobunaga Oda (ROTK12TB).jpg|Nobunaga Oda Hideyoshi Hashiba (ROTK12TB).jpg|Hideyoshi Hashiba Ieyasu Tokugawa (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ieyasu Tokugawa Masamune Date (ROTK12TB).jpg|Masamune Date Shingen Takeda (ROTK12TB).jpg|Shingen Takeda Kenshin Uesugi (ROTK12TB).jpg|Kenshin Uesugi Card Set 12 Titled "Nobunaga's Ambition". Includes 6 character cards to fit the set's theme. Mitsuhide Akechi (ROTK12TB).jpg|Mitsuhide Akechi Yukimura Sanada (ROTK12TB).jpg|Yukimura Sanada Keiji Maeda (ROTK12TB).jpg|Keiji Maeda Mitsunari Ishida (ROTK12TB).jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Tadakatsu Honda (ROTK12TB).jpg|Tadakatsu Honda Kanetsugu Naoe (ROTK12TB).jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Card Set 13 Titled "Shu Set". Includes 6 character cards to fit the set's theme. Guan Yu Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Guan Yu Guan Yinping (ROTK12TH).jpg|Guan Yinping Ma Chao Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ma Chao Zhuge Liang Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhuge Liang Liu Shan Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Liu Shan Zhao Yun (ROTK12TH).jpg|Zhao Yun Card Set 14 Titled "Lovers and Friends Set". Includes 5 character cards to fit the set's theme. Lu Bu Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Lu Bu Diaochan Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Diaochan Sun Ce Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Ce Taishi Ci Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Taishi Ci Zhang Liao Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhang Liao Card Set 15 Titled "Nobunaga's Ambition Juusou". Includes 8 character cards to fit the set's theme. Young Nobunaga (ROTK12TB).jpg|Young Nobunaga Female Kenshin (ROTK12TB).jpg|Female Kenshin Nobunaga Oda (ROTK12TB).jpg|Nobunaga Oda Hideyoshi Hashiba (ROTK12TB).jpg|Hideyoshi Hashiba Ieyasu Tokugawa (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ieyasu Tokugawa Masamune Date (ROTK12TB).jpg|Masamune Date Shingen Takeda (ROTK12TB).jpg|Shingen Takeda Kenshin Uesugi (ROTK12TB).jpg|Kenshin Uesugi Card Set 16 Titled "Battle of Destiny". Includes 5 character cards to fit the set's theme. Jiang Wei Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Jiang Wei Deng Ai Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Deng Ai Zhuge Liang Card 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhuge Liang Sima Yi Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sima Yi Cao Pi Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Cao Pi Card Set 17 Also titled "Nobunaga's Ambition Juusou". Includes 7 character cards to fit the set's theme. Tadakatsu Honda (ROTK12TB).jpg|Tadakatsu Honda Keiji Maeda (ROTK12TB).jpg|Keiji Maeda Ginchiyo Tachibana (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana Mitsuhide Akechi (ROTK12TB).jpg|Mitsuhide Akechi Mitsunari Ishida (ROTK12TB).jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Kanetsugu Naoe (ROTK12TB).jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Yukimura Sanada (ROTK12TB).jpg|Yukimura Sanada Card Set 18 Titled "Young Heroes Set". Includes 5 character cards to fit the set's theme. Young Gan Ning (ROTK12TB).jpg|Gan Ning Young Huang Zhong (ROTK12TB).jpg|Huang Zhong Young Ma Chao (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ma Chao Young Xu Huang (ROTK12TB).jpg|Xu Huang Young Lu Meng (ROTK12TB).jpg|Lu Meng Card Set 19 Titled "New Recruits Pack". Includes 5 cards to fit the set's theme. Meng Huo (ROTK12TB).jpg|Meng Huo Zhurong (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhurong Huaman-online-rotk12pk.png|Huaman Baosanniang-online-rotk12pk.png|Bao Sanniang Guansuo-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Suo Card Set 20 Titled "Veterans of Wei". Includes 5 cards to fit the set's theme. Cao Cao (ROTK12TB).png|Cao Cao Jia Xu (ROTK12TB).png|Jia Xu Xiahou Dun (ROTK12TB).png|Xiahou Dun Xiahou Yuan (ROTK12TB).png|Xiahou Yuan Zhang He (ROTK12TB).png|Zhang He Card Set 21 Titled "Pillars of Wu". Includes 5 cards to fit the set's theme. Sun Quan (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Quan Sun Shangxiang 3 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Shangxiang Lu Xun 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Lu Xun Zhou Yu 3 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhou Yu Huang Gai (ROTK12TB).jpg|Huang Gai Card Set 22 Titled "New Recruits Pack". Includes 5 cards to fit the set's theme. Xuchu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Chu Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao Guan Yu 3 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Guan Yu Huang Gai 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Huang Gai Yue Jin (ROTK12TB).jpg|Yue Jin Cai Yan (ROTK12TB).jpg|Cai Wenji Card Set 23 Titled "Impregnable Pack". Includes 5 cards to fit the set's theme. Dian Wei (ROTK12TB).jpg|Dian Wei Xu Chu (ROTK12TB).jpg|Xu Chu Xu Shu (ROTK12TB).jpg|Xu Shu Zhou Tai (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhou Tai Ling Tong (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ling Tong Card Set 24 Titled "Yellow Turban Suppressors Pack". Includes 5 cards to fit the set's theme. Sun Jian (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Jian Dong Zhuo 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Dong Zhuo Yuan Shu (ROTK12TB).jpg|Yuan Shu Huangfu Song (ROTK12TB).jpg|Huangfu Song Zhu Jun (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhu Jun Card Set 24 Titled "Xiliang Riots Pack". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Ma Chao 3 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ma Chao Wang Yi (ROTK12TB).jpg|Wang Yi Madai-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Dai Yangfu-online-rotk12.jpg|Yang Fu Card Set 25 Titled "Dong Zhuo Army Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Lu Bu 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Lu Bu Hua Xiong (ROTK12TB).jpg|Hua Xiong Liru-online-rotk12.jpg|Li Ru Wangyun-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Yun Card Set 26 Titled "Enemies Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Gan Ning 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Gan Ning Ling Tong 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ling Tong Zhoufang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhou Fang Caoxiu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Xiu Card Set 27 Titled "Tacticians of Wu". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Lu Su (ROTK12TB).jpg|Lu Su Lu Meng (ROTK12TB).jpg|Lu Meng Zhanghong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Hong Zhangzhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Zhao Card Set 28 Titled "Battle of Fan Castle Set". Includes 5 cards to fit the set's theme. Pang De (ROTK12TB).jpg|Pang De Guan Yu 4 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Guan Yu Guanping-online-rotk12.jpg|Guan Ping Caoren-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Ren Yujin-online-rotk12.jpg|Yu Jin Card Set 29 Titled "Battle of Jiange Set". Includes 5 cards to fit the set's theme. Jiang Wei (ROTK12TB).jpg|Jiang Wei Deng Ai (ROTK12TB).jpg|Deng Ai Zhonghui-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhong Hui Zhugezhan-online-rotk12pk.png|Zhuge Zhan Zhugeshang-online-rotk12pk.png|Zhuge Shang Card Set 30 Titled "Liu Bei's Entrance to Shu Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Fa Zheng (ROTK12TB).jpg|Fa Zheng Pang Tong (ROTK12TB).jpg|Pang Tong Zhangsong-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Song Mengda-online-rotk12.jpg|Meng Da Card Set 30 Titled "Zhuge Clan Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Zhuge Liang 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhuge Liang Yueying (ROTK12TB).jpg|Huang Yueying Zhugeke-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Ke Zhugejin-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Jin Card Set 31 Titled "Yuan Family's Famous Officers Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Yan Liang (ROTK12TB).jpg|Yan Liang Wen Chou (ROTK12TB).jpg|Wen Chou Jushou-online-rotk12.jpg|Ju Shou Tianfeng-online-rotk12.jpg|Tian Feng Card Set 32 Titled "Lu Bu's Army Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Chen Gong (ROTK12TB).jpg|Chen Gong Diaochan 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Diaochan Gaoshun-online-rotk12.jpg|Gao Shun Zangba-online-rotk12.jpg|Zang Ba Card Set 33 Titled "Father's Day Commemorative Sun Family Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Sun Jian (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Jian Sun Ce 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Ce Sun Shangxiang 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Shangxiang Sun Quan (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Quan Card Set 34 Titled "Famous Wei Generals Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Xiahou Dun 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Xiahou Dun Xiahou Yuan 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Xiahou Yuan Dianwei-online-rotk12.jpg|Dian Wei Xuchu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xu Chu Card Set 35 Titled "Anti-Dong Zhuo Alliance Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Cao Cao 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Cao Cao Liu Bei (ROTK12TB).jpg|Liu Bei Yuanshao-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuan Shao Gongsunzan-online-rotk12.jpg|Gongsun Zan Card Set 36 Titled "Wei's Military Staff Set". Includes 5 cards to fit the set's theme. Jia Xu (ROTK12TB).jpg|Jia Xu Guo Jia (ROTK12TB).jpg|Guo Jia Chengyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Yu Xunyu-online-rotk12.jpg|Xun Yu Xunyou-online-rotk12.jpg|Xun You Card Set 37 Titled "Conqueror Couple Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Sun Ce (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Ce Daqiao 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Daqiao Xiangji-online-rotk12.jpg|Xiang Ji Yuji-online-rotk12.jpg|Yuji Card Set 38 Titled "Wu Army of Chibi Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Zhou Yu 4 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhou Yu Xiaoqiao 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Xiaoqiao Chengpu-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Pu Huang Gai 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Huang Gai Card Set 39 Titled "Clash at Hanzhong Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Zhang Fei (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhang Fei Zhao Yun 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhao Yun Caohong-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Hong Caozhen-online-rotk12.jpg|Cao Zhen Card Set 40 Titled "Heroes of Xiliang Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Ma Teng (ROTK12TB).jpg|Ma Teng Han Sui (ROTK12TB).jpg|Han Sui Yanxing-online-rotk12.jpg|Yan Xing Chenggongying-online-rotk12.jpg|Cheng Gongying Card Set 41 Titled "Separate Army Factions Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Lu Bu Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Lu Bu Machao-online-rotk12.jpg|Ma Chao Guo Jia (ROTK12TB).jpg|Guo Jia Zhugeke-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Ke Card Set 42 Titled "Shu Officers' Assault Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Wei Yan (ROTK12TB).jpg|Wei Yan Huang Zhong (ROTK12TB).jpg|Huang Zhong Wangping-online-rotk12.jpg|Wang Ping Liyan-online-rotk12.jpg|Li Yan Card Set 43 Titled "Sima Family Set". Includes 4 cards to fit the set's theme. Sima Yi (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sima Yi Zhang Chunhua (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhang Chunhua Simashi-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Shi Simazhao-online-rotk12.jpg|Sima Zhao Card Set 44 Titled "Heroes of the Three Kingdoms Set". Includes 6 cards to fit the set's theme. Liu Bei Card (ROTK12TB).jpg|Liu Bei Cao Cao (ROTK12TH).jpg|Cao Cao Sun Quan (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Quan Zhugeliang-online-rotk12.jpg|Zhuge Liang Lu Bu (ROTK12TH).jpg|Lu Bu Diaochan Card 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Diaochan Card Set 45 Titled "Famous Combination Set". Includes 6 cards to fit the set's theme. Guan Yu 4 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Guan Yu Zhang Fei (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhang Fei Sun Ce (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Ce Zhou Yu 4 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhou Yu Yan Liang (ROTK12TB).jpg|Yan Liang Wen Chou (ROTK12TB).jpg|Wen Chou Card Set 46 Titled "Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 Set". Includes 6 cards to fit the set's theme. Liu Bei 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Liu Bei Cao Cao 3 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Cao Cao Sun Quan 2 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sun Quan Lu Bu 3 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Lu Bu Diaochan 3 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Diaochan Zhuge Liang 3 (ROTK12TB).jpg|Zhuge Liang Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 Lawson Collaboration Pre-order the game at Lawson/Loppi HMV to receive a Lawson styled outfit for Wang Yuanji. Not available for the Xbox release. Koji Kikkawa Tie-up Collaboration campaign with music artist Koji Kikkawa. Includes Kikkawa as a unique officer. Sangokushi Manga Tie-up Includes portraits of characters from Mitsuteru Yokoyama Sangokushi manga series. Additional portraits will be revealed at a later date. ;Price :Free *'January 28 ~ February 29' - Zhuge Liang Sangokushi Drama Tie-up Includes portraits of characters from the drama Sangokushi Three Kingdoms. ;Price :Free *'February 4 ~ March 3' - Cao Cao, Xun Yu, Sima Yi, Chen Gong, Cao Pi, Lu Bu, Zhang Liao, Diaochan, Yuan Shao, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Yuan Shu, Dong Zhuo *'February 18 ~ March 17' - Sun Quan, Lu Su, Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, Lu Xun, Sun Ce, Xiaoqiao, Daqiao, Sun Jian, Gan Ning, Sun Shangxiang *'March 3 ~ April 4' - Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, Pang Tong, Wei Yan, Zhang Fei, Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Huang Zhong, Xu Shu, Liu Shan, Ma Su Cao Cao Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Cao Cao Xun Yu Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Xun Yu Sima Yi Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Sima Yi Chen Gong Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Chen Gong Cao Pi Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Cao Pi Lu Bu Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Lu Bu Zhang Liao Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Zhang Liao Diaochan Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Diaochan Yuan Shao Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Yuan Shao Xiahou Dun Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Xiahou Dun Xiahou Yuan Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Xiahou Yuan Yuan Shu Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Yuan Shu Dong Zhuo Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Dong Zhuo Sun Quan Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Sun Quan Lu Su Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Lu Su Zhou Yu Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Zhou Yu Lu Meng Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Lu Meng Lu Xun Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Lu Xun Sun Ce Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Sun Ce Xiaoqiao Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Xiaoqiao Daqiao Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Daqiao Sun Jian Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Sun Jian Gan Ning Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Gan Ning Sun Shangxiang Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Sun Shangxiang Liu Bei Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Liu Bei Zhuge Liang Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Zhuge Liang Zhao Yun Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Zhao Yun Guan Yu Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Guan Yu Pang Tong Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Pang Tong Wei Yan Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Wei Yan Zhang Fei Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Zhang Fei Ma Chao Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Ma Chao Jiang Wei Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Jiang Wei Huang Zhong Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Huang Zhong Xu Shu Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Xu Shu Liu Shan Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Liu Shan Ma Su Drama Collaboration (ROTK13 DLC).png|Sangokushi Three Kingdoms Ma Su Famitsu Officer CG Includes 3rd Generation Gamer's Angel Chihiro Ikki and Shiki Aoki as playable officers. Dengeki PlayStation Officer CG Purchase the 607th volume of Dengeki PlayStation to obtain a serial code containing an alternate portrait of Zhao Yun. Eiji Yoshikawa's Sangokushi Officer CG Purchase Eiji Yoshikawa's Sangokushi novels from Kodansha Bunko to obtain serial codes containing alternate portraits of several Shu characters. Liu Bei 7 (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Liu Bei (volume 1 or full collection) Guan Yu 5 (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Guan Yu (volume 3 or full collection) Zhang Fei 5 (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei (volume 5 or full collection) Zhuge Liang 3 (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Zhuge Liang (full collection) Sangokushi DVD Officer CG Purchase select Sangokushi DVD & Data File magazines to obtain serial codes containing alternate portraits of Cao Cao and Zhou Yu. Cao Cao 7 (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Cao Cao (issue #6) Zhou Yu 5 (ROTK13 DLC).jpg|Zhou Yu (issue #10) Downloadable Scenarios 1 Three different scenarios. Available for all ports. #13 Great Heroes #The Suppression of Lu Bu #Battle of Chibi Downloadable Scenarios 2 Six different scenarios. Available for all ports. #The Ride of Changban #Alliance of Chibi #Grand Battle of Chibi #The Ten Doors #The Fall of the Yuan Family #The Flight of the Sleeping Dragon Downloadable Scenarios 3 Four different scenarios. Available for all ports. #Enmity of the Triumphant Ma #Talent Above All #Entering Shu #Liao at Hefei Downloadable Officers 1 Includes 12 legendary heroes. ;Price :Free *'Officers' - Guan Yiwu, Bao Shuya, Zhang Yi, Su Qin, Kong Qiu, Zhao Sheng, Han Wu, Kungshu Pen, Wei Ying, Qu Yuan, Yue Fei, Huo Qubing Guan Yiwu (ROTK12).png|Guan Yiwu Bao Shuya (ROTK12).png|Bao Shuya Zhang Yi - Ancient (ROTK12).png|Zhang Yi Su Qin (ROTK12).png|Su Qin Kong Qiu (ROTK12).png|Kong Qiu Zhao Sheng (ROTK12).png|Zhao Sheng Han Wu (ROTK12).png|Han Wu Kungshu Pen (ROTK12).png|Kungshu Pen Wei Ying (ROTK12).png|Wei Ying Qu Yuan (ROTK12).png|Qu Yuan Yue Fei (ROTK12).png|Yue Fei Huo Qubing (ROTK12).png|Huo Qubing Downloadable Officers 2 Includes 12 legendary heroes. ;Price :Free *'Officers' - Tian Ji, Pang Juan, Sun Bin, Wu Qi, Zou Ji, Tian Yinqi, Ji Ping, Guo Wei, Ju Xin, Yue Yi, Tian Dan, Lu Shang Tian Ji (ROTK12).png|Tian Ji Pang Juan (ROTK12).png|Pang Juan Sun Bin (ROTK12).png|Sun Bin Wu Qi (ROTK12).png|Wu Qi Zou Ji (ROTK12).png|Zou Ji Tian Yinqi (ROTK12).png|Tian Yinqi Ji Ping (ROTK12).png|Ji Ping Guo Wei (ROTK12).png|Guo Wei Ju Xin (ROTK12).png|Ju Xin Yue Yi (ROTK12).png|Yue Yi Tian Dan (ROTK12).png|Tian Dan ROTK12 Lu Shang.jpg|Lu Shang Downloadable Officers 3 Includes 11 legendary heroes. ;Price :Free *'Officers' - Lian Po, Lin Xiangru, Zhao Yong, Li Mu, Han Fei, Bai Qi, Xiang Yan, Tian Wen, Xiong Yi, Huang Xie, Wei Wuji Lian Po (ROTK12).png|Lian Po Lin Xiangru (ROTK12).png|Lin Xiangru Zhao Yong (ROTK12).png|Zhao Yong Li Mu (ROTK12).png|Li Mu Han Fei (ROTK12).png|Han Fei Bai Qi (ROTK12).png|Bai Qi Xiang Yan (ROTK12).png|Xiang Yan Tian Wen (ROTK12).png|Tian Wen Xiong Yi (ROTK12).png|Xiong Yi Huang Xie (ROTK12).png|Huang Xie Wei Wuji (ROTK12).png|Wei Wuji BGM Set 1 Includes music tracks from Sangokushi 12. ;Price :Free #Beginnings #Taking Root #Hebei Theme #Zhongyuan Theme #Xibei Theme #The Art of Enticement #Battle of Hebei #Battle of Zhongyuan #Battle of Xibei BGM Set 2 Includes music tracks from Sangokushi 12. ;Price :Free #Wei Theme #Shu Theme #Wu Theme #Lu Bu Theme #Lord's Theme #Life or Death #Confrontations #A Moment of Quiet #Beyond the Fighting BGM Set 3 Includes music tracks from Sangokushi 12. ;Price :Free #Dignity #Friends of the Heart #Heralding the Storm #Transient Lives #A Gust of Wind #Schemes #In the Gentle Light #A Ray of Light #Heaven's End Winning Post 7 2010 Regardless of the platform, these additions are free of charge. New Secretary Allows players to select Aya Amagi as their secretary. She was first introduced into the series as a rival jockey in Winning Post World 2010. New Outfits Secretaries can change their outfits to celebrate New Years and other seasonal holidays. Winning Post 7 2012 Amulet Pack The player can obtain 20 of each amulet at the start of their game. ;Cost :100 yen New Secretary Unlocks a new secretary in Jockey Mode named Mika Kirishima. ;Cost :Free Winpost7-2012-dlc02-01.jpg Winpost7-2012-dlc02-02.jpg New Outfits Allows players to use a four seasons themed outfit set for Mika. ;Cost :Free Winpost7-2012-dlc03-01.jpg Winpost7-2012-dlc03-02.jpg Winpost7-2012-dlc03-03.jpg Winning Post 7 2013 New Secretary Unlocks a new secretary in Jockey Mode named Noel Himekami. ;Cost :Free White Hair Directory Allows players to breed rare white haired horses. Available for ten uses before expiring. ;Cost :100 yen New Outfits Allows Noel to change her outfit to celebrate New Years and other seasonal holidays. ;Cost :100 yen Winpost7-2013-dlc03-01.jpg Winpost7-2013-dlc03-02.jpg Winpost7-2013-dlc03-03.jpg Winpost7-2013-dlc03-04.jpg Winpost7-2013-dlc03-05.jpg Winning Post 8 Premium Box Only Bonuses Purchase the Premium Box edition (any port) to obtain the following bonuses: #Special yen starting gift #Five amulets of every color #Ticket for using Premium jockeys in online matches PC Only Bonuses Purchase the PC version to obtain the following three bonuses: #Ranchers Will Gust and Dr. Risha #37 songs from previous Winning Post titles #Dress and swimsuit portraits for secretaries Sumire Asahina and Erika Aoba Winpost8-dlcpc-gust.jpg|Will Gust Winpost8-dlcpc-risha.jpg|Dr. Risha Winpost8-dlcpc-sumire-dress.jpg|Sumire dress portrait Winpost8-dlcpc-sumire-swimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit portrait Winpost8-dlcpc-erika-dress.jpg|Erika dress portrait Winpost8-dlcpc-erika-swimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit portrait netkeiba.com Only Bonuses Register with a netkeiba.com membership to obtain the following two/three bonuses: #100 million yen (in-game) #Five amulets of every color #Exclusive character Hawking (for Premium members) Winpost8-dlckeiba-yen.jpg|100 million yen Winpost8-dlckeiba-hawking.jpg|Hawking Alternate Outfits Features alternate outfits for secretaries Sumire Asahina and Erika Aoba. Sumire Kasumi Outfit (WP8 DLC).jpg|Kasumi outfit Sumire Diaochan Outfit (WP8 DLC).jpg|Diaochan outfit Sumire Santa Outfit (WP8 DLC).jpg|Santa outfit Erika Rio Outfit (WP8 DLC).jpg|Rio outfit Erika Wang Yuanji Outfit (WP8 DLC).jpg|Wang Yuanji outfit Erika Nurse Outfit (WP8 DLC).jpg|Nurse outfit Winning Post 8 2015 Yushun no Mon Tie-in Log-in to the Online Race mode and compete to obtain the following rare horses from the comic: Champ (one plain, one awakened), Bomb Crazy, Pieta, and Alfee. Directory 1 Purchase the White Directory for a chance to instantly give birth to a white haired horse. ;Cost :105 yen (approximate) Directory 2 Purchase the Chestnut Directory for a chance to instantly give birth to a chestnut haired horse. ;Cost :105 yen (approximate) Online S Point Exchange Pay a certain amount of real money to receive Online Versus S Points. S Points can be exchanged in game for rarer horses and so forth. :105 yen (approximate) = 100 S Points :450 yen (approximate) = 500 S Points :825 yen (approximate) = 1,000 S Points Secretary Pack Adds Maaya Morinaga, previously an early bird bonus for the game, as a selectable secretary. ;Cost :206 yen (approximate) morinaga-wp82015dlc.jpg|Maaya Morinaga Seasonal Costumes Permits original seasonal outfits to be used for Morinaga. Adds homages to characters from Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland and '' Deception IV: Blood Ties''. ;Cost :Free morinaga-newyear-wp82015dlc.jpg|New Years outfit morinaga-rorona-wp82015dlc.jpg|Rorona outfit morinaga-laegrinna-wp82015dlc.jpg|Laegrinna outfit See Also *Import *Saved game data *Mobile Joy *Collaborations External Links *Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou Official DLC site *Sangokushi 12 Official DLC site, Console DLC site, Power Up Kit DLC site Category:Downloadable Content